Among those individuals who commonly use ladders in their work, it is well known that most accidents associated with the use of ladders occur when the individual is disembarking from the top of the ladder to a roof, building, or the like. This dangerous situation is due to the fact that the individual must step around the portion of the ladder which extends above the surface onto which the individual is progressing. This process involves swinging one's weight to the outside of the ladder with one foot on the ladder and the other on the roof. Should either footing fail, or should the ladder slip laterally, there is no margin of safety, and a serious accident results.
A search of the prior art reveals a paucity of apparatus to alleviate this situation. The prior art includes the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ 2,881,028 1959 2,051,060 1936 1,658,753 1928 1,245,958 1917 1,142,806 1915 929,291 1909 ______________________________________
In this prior art the only apparatus designed for disembarking a ladder safely is a platform which is secured to the upper ends of the ladder rails. This construction is inherently difficult to use, since the ladder must be a particular length to lean against a building at the proper angle with the upper end flush with the roof.
The other patents which comprise the prior art generally disclose shelf arrangements which are variously secured to the side of the ladder. These structures are designed to support tools and paint containers or the like, and are structurally insufficient to support the weight of a person.